Fame
'"Fame" by Irene Cara (covered by In the Style of Irene Cara ''in-game) is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 as a DLC'', Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, Dance on Broadway and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following features: * Orange fluffy hair * Red shirt * Orange bracelets * Orange shorts * Red leggings * White and orange shoes Remake The remake features the dancer with a light purple top and long pants. Her hair is now in a shade of yellow, and her wristbands are in mango yellow. Her headband is pinkish instead of the original red, and her pants look slightly lighter and a bit silkier. Fame coach 1@2x.png|Original Fame coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in a brightly-shining green room with a disco ball above on the dancer which symbolizes fame. There are also spotlights in the background that flash to the beat of the song or the dancer's dance moves. In the Just Dance Now remake, the background is shown to be bright blue with pink triangles. Gold Moves There are four '''Gold Moves which are only present for Just Dance 3 and any games onward. They are all the same. 'All Gold Moves: '''Throw both of your arms out. This occurs when the chorus starts and as the last move of the routine. Famepctos.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''Fame ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Blurred Lines|''Blurred Lines]] * ''Candy'' * ''C'mon'' * ''It's You'' * [[Jump (For My Love)|''Jump (For My Love)]] * [[No Limit|''No Limit]] * [[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] * [[Starships|''Starships]] Captions Fame ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * 70's * Fit Training * Fitness Poney * Fitness Punch * Fitness Wave * Keep Fit * Move Your Body * Throw It Up Trivia *The dancer was originally wearing a golden sequin outfit in front of the background from ''Womanizer. More info about the beta version can be viewed here. *This is the first song by Irene Cara. It is followed by ''Flashdance... What a Feeling'' on ''Just Dance 2014''. **However, this song is covered "In the Style of Irene Cara" while Flashdance is covered by "The Girly Team". * This is one of 2 ''Just Dance'' songs with Disco ball light on top of the screen. The other is [[That's the Way (I Like It)|''That's the Way (I Like It)]].'' * On the back of the PAL cover, it is written that the artist is Irene Cara but the title appears as "Fame Cover". * If you look closely at the pictogram sprite, you can notice that some pictograms have green pixels on their arrows, or their slam emblem is more abstract. * On Just Dance Now, the song is credited to be by The Girly Team, although the audio is left unchanged. This is the first song to be re-covered without being for a spinoff. * If you explore the Just Dance Now files for this song, it says OriginalJDVersion= 0. * The dance appears ''Video Killed the Radio Star''. Gallery Tex1_256x256_bc51964fc6a219a3_14.png|Fame Fame thumb@2x.jpg|Fame (JD3/GH) Fame square.jpg|Fame (Remake) FameMenu.png The Beta version of Fame.jpg|The beta version. This version uses a gold sequin outfit and Womanizer's background. Just_dance_4.jpg|Another beta for Fame. This time the F is placed at the right JustDance_Coach04.jpg|Coach famebest.png|Appearance in Just Dance: Best Of Cover Fame cover@2x.jpg fame pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms dontyouknowwhoiam.png Videos Fame - Irene Cara Just Dance - In the Style of Irene Cara - Fame (Wii on Wii U) Just_Dance_3_In_the_Style_of_Irene_Cara_Fame Just Dance Greatest Hits - Fame - 5* Stars Just_Dance_Now_-_Fame_5* Dance on Broadway - Fame References Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Covered Category:Julia Spiesser Category:80's Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Pictograms error Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway